


Werewolf Trivia

by Tsula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Tension, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were legitimate questions. He was the one who didn't take it seriously...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf Trivia

**Author's Note:**

> A revised version of a one-shot I wrote aaaaaaages ago.

"You look like you're thinking hard.” Remus had been eying you over the top of his book for a few minutes now and you had simply continued staring at the lake. It was a little odd for you to go so long without doing or saying anything.

“Yeah, I guess so.” You admitted quietly as you turned your gaze towards him. “You're reading about werewolves right?”

He didn't reply for a moment, as though he hadn't heard you speak or had become lost in whatever section of the book he was reading. It had certainly happened before. Or, at least that was how he’d played it. His little excuse that James and Sirius never bought, but also never outed him on. They were perfectly aware that he never missed a thing when it came to you. 

"Yes." He admitted finally and you scooted closer to him.

"Well, I was wondering," you started slowly and he felt his stomach clinch as you stared him down, looking quite serious.

He tried not to look uncomfortable. "Hmm?"

You got very close to him, so close that you were face to face. Were you doing this intentionally to fluster him or had you... did you know what he was? "What is it?"

Your finger touched your lip in thought, bringing his attention there. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "I have a question."

"Y-yeah?" He was stammering, which was a dead giveaway to how much you were getting to him. He couldn’t help but wonder if you weren’t aware of this and doing it on purpose. Sometimes it felt like you saw right through him. 

"Mmhmm." You tilted your head cutely at him. “What happens if you moon a werewolf?”

"..." There just were no words to properly express his thoughts right then. None at all. He simultaneously felt like slamming his head against the tree and pinning you against said tree. You were the queen of tension and manipulation and you didn’t even seem to be aware of this! He was ready to do anything you asked of him, wound up so tight he was nearly shaking, and then you released your spell with all the suddenty of a car crash.

Silently he pretended to return to reading his book. It would be a while before he was calm enough to actually read though. Especially since you hadn't moved away and he was still dangerously aware of your body and its closeness.

"Hey, don't ignore me! It's a legitimate question!" You pouting at him making him have to fight not to stare at your lips.

"And here I thought you might ask something intelligent for once." He teased and thankfully his voice sounded relatively calm and collected—the exact opposite of how he felt. 

"... okay then, I have a real one for you!" This made his brows raise in doubt.

"Oh really?" Doubt you could hear in his tone.

"Yep, what happens if you cross a werewolf with a sheep?" You asked with that playful grin he loved so much.

He half smirked behind his book, as you sat waiting expectantly. "You have to get a new sheep."


End file.
